Products of Love
by Sabeling
Summary: America wakes in the middle of the night after a terrible dream with pains, she is undeniably pregnant and Maxon rushes her to the hospital. It's a nice one shot in America's point of view, filled with humor and love. Maxerica!


**Disclaimer- Kiera Cass and her brilliant mind own the characters.**

 **This is only a one shot, I'm sorry for those who want a chapter story, but I am working currently on one, it will be up soon...I hope.**

 **I'd like to thank a guest reviewer for giving me advice about not knowing they had twins, I changed it, so they knew they were having twins but not their genders. I guess that would change the dream but I'm kinda too lazy to fix it, so you may just have to deal, sorry. Love y'all.**

Products of Love - One shot

" _Mommy Mommy, can I have a pony, please?"_

 _My little Princess was begging me and I didn't refuse her. "Of course sweetheart, you can have five if you want and you can pick them all out." I told my daughter._

" _Darling, don't you think you are being a little excessive?" My husband drawled teasingly._

" _Maxon when she asked for a new dress for her birthday last year you made all the maids make her five. Each. You wouldn't know excessive if it walked right up and punched you in the face." I saw as he grinned and pulled me into a kiss._

 _Our daughter smiled when she saw us kiss. She was quite the romantic and couldn't wait to be married._

" _Mommy when I'm your age I wanna be married to daddy too. "_

 _We all laughed at her antics knowing that she meant a man like her father and not actually him._

 _Maxon bent down to look her in the eye. "And you will my dear, you will have the grandest wedding in the entire word."_

 _I thought about how much Maxon and I spoiled her and it was mainly because I had grown up with nothing material, that we gave her so many presents. While Maxon grew up with so little love from his father that he doted on her and called her his little princess with so much love. I had the perfect family. But it was less than a perfect country and the southern rebels had yet to stop their attacks. As I was smiling down at my family I heard the rebel alarm go off and then shots were fired. I was out in the open but Maxon and our daughter had wandered off to look at the horses in the stable, good they were heading to safety._

" _Maxon!" I called. I was terrified they wouldn't get to the stables in time. He turned back only to scream my name as I felt a sharp pain near my abdomen. As he ran toward me I felt myself slip away into darkness._

Only to wake up in another type of darkness. It was less complete but as I felt sharp pain I cried out and the room was flooded in light.

"America?" Maxon was looking down at me, lines of worry on his handsome face. "Darling are you okay?"

I tried to answer him but another wave of agony crashed down on me.

Maxon was clearly having a panic attack now at my lack of being able to speak to him and my obvious pain. "America do I need to send for a guard? A doctor? maybe they are all up and even if they aren't I won't hesitate to wake them."

Continuing to ramble on about waking up people in the palace I finally was able to speak through the searing pain.

"Maxon! Will you shut the hell up?"

He stared at me like a deer, with wide eyes. We hadn't fought for a long time and when we did I never swore. I was panting now and I finally realized what was going on. Almost as soon as I made the connection I saw Maxon coming to the same conclusion.

"Let's go."

I didn't argue as he helped me get out of bed and put a robe over my flimsy transparent night gown and my enormous belly. When I had first told Maxon I was expecting was on his birthday and by then I was at least one month pregnant. I had surprised him with it as a gift to him. When I did tell him he seemed to expect me to be as big as a house already but I wasn't far enough along to really show. Now almost eight months later I _was_ as big as a house and I had taken to wearing maternity dresses and was forced to find larger nightgowns. Tonight I was wearing one of the most revealing nightdresses I owned and didn't want to arrive in the hospital wing with only that on.

Maxon even insisted on carrying me to the hospital wing. He whispered lovely things in my ear the whole way.

"Darling she will be gorgeous because you are absolutely stunning."

I laughed through the contractions. "Even pregnant and as large as an elephant?"

"Especially because you are pregnant, ever hear the saying that 'women who are pregnant glow?' and, they are 'most beautiful when carrying a baby?'"

I rolled my eyes and relaxed in his arms more. I was ready to be a mother, I hoped.

Then I started panting. The contractions were closer together now.

 _1 minute...2 minutes...3...4...5...6...7 minu- "Ahhhhhhh!"_

Maxon hugged me tighter, kissing my forehead."It will be alright, you can do this, you are strong. You've got this." He repeated this mantra several times before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Maxon?" I asked while grinding my teeth together.

"Yes darling?"

I knew he meant well but I needed him to be quiet. "Do me a favor?'

"Of course" he replied without hesitation. He was too good for me.

I requested it as nicely as possible. "Be quiet please."

He seemed hurt for a moment then pulled himself together and squeezing my hand said "Alright darling." The rest of the walk was silent except for my huffing and puffing through the searing stabs.

When we arrived in the hospital wing it was crowded. At first I thought it was the doctors or patients. Then I realized it was our friends and family. Aspen and Lucy, Marlee and Carter, Mom, May, Gered, and Kenna with James and Astra.

"How come everybody is here?" I asked in wonder.

Maxon shrugged. "News travels fast in the palace."

Maxon carried me to one of the beds and set me down gently. May ran over to me as soon as possible.

"Ames! Are you really going to have the baby now?" She was giddy with excitement but all I could do was groan.

"It's gonna be a few hours May, but yes." She squealed and squeezed my hand in comfort.

The doctor came and instructed me to breath in and out. He said that what came next would be the hardest part. He couldn't give me any medicine, said it was too late, so I held on to Maxon's hand, while May held onto my other.

Eight hours later I was covered in sweat, but grinning happily and content with two beautiful babies. It wasn't a surprise that I had twins but the genders were, I hadn't wanted to know if it was a boy or girl so we never knew.

Maxon was getting his fingers wrapped in a bandage because I had squeezed it so hard I broke two fingers. I felt terrible about it. "Oh Maxon I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your fingers. " ….Wow that sounded really terrible.

Maxon shushed me. "It's alright America, it was absolutely worth it for you and the twins."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "We can't keep calling them 'The Twins', shall we name them?" Oh man, I really was queen, I had started using words like shall and whilst.

Maxon smiled and teased me. "Did you really just use the word 'shall'?"

I pretended to scowl. "Oh shut up...your Majesty. What are we going to name the children?"

We had been asking everybody for ideas, but none of the names seemed to fit.

Maxon thought for a moment. " Well I've been thinking for a girl, maybe Eadlyn and a boy as Ahren. And because one's a boy and another's a girl we can name them both."

I nodded happily. "That's perfect Maxon!" He grinned like he had just won a huge sum of money. After placing a kiss on Eadlyn and Ahren's heads he turned around to announce it to the entire room. Everybody cheered and I saw that champagne was being passed around. They were partying in the middle of the night!

I let out a laugh and then a small scream in surprise as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up I saw who it was. "Mom." I gave her a watery smile.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Her words were slightly slurred, she had definitely been into the champagne. Oh dear, I remembered New Year's Eve a few years back, when she had be so inebriated that she began to dance in the fountain.

"Eadlyn and Ahren are beautiful just like their parents." Mom gushed. She had loved Maxon for being a One when she met him but now she loves him for being him and for loving me. She also had started to let loose more, especially since most of us kids were independent.

Hugging my newborn children closer to me I replied "Thank you Mom, I love you." She squeezed my hand then left to find May.

Maxon came back after talking to Aspen and Carter, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We are parents now, it's an even bigger responsibility than running a country. But much more rewarding." Kissing my cheek and Eadlyn and Ahren's tiny heads he told me " Get some rest my America."

I had only one thought before I drifted off to sleep: _This will be the best part of our lives._

 **Alright folks! That's all for now! It was so much fun to write, but I don't know much about pregnancy** **stuff, I'm sorry, if it was inaccurate, I may be going to school to be a doctor and cure cancer, but not to birth babies! Thank you to the reviewer who gave me advice about the ultrasound and things. I changed it for you! Anyways, it would be great if you guys could review...please? Pretty Please? Thanks a bunch! I love you all. Mwah!**


End file.
